The Boy Is Mine
by n4oK0
Summary: What's going to happen when two best friends is trying to win a guy's heart? What will they do? Summary sucks, I know. GS. Friendship!Kihyun, Wonkyu, Changbum, Haekyu, Haebum. Un-betaed. UPDATE! Ch. 4. END! Enjoy amazing readers.. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Boy Is Mine 1

Pairing :Best-friend!Kihyun, Wonkyu, Changbum, Haekyu, Haebum

Disclaimer :All casts are belong to their self and God

Warning :Un-betaed, Genderswitch, a rather fast plot, a bit of swearing, OOC

Inspired : A song 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy & Monica

Summary : What's going to happen when two best friends is trying to win a guy's heart? What will they do?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Suasana kantin sekolah itu ramai dan padat dengan siswa-siswi yang berdatangan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Tampak antrian untuk makanan-makanan favorit di kantin tersebut sudah mulai memanjang. Tidak terkecuali dua gadis manis dan cantik yang sekarang sedang berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari beriringan karena tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah, menuju ke kios yang menjual masakan Jepang. Keduanya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan langsung menerobos antrian panjang, menyebabkan semua siswa-siswi yang sudah mengantri sejak tadi mengeluh dan memarahi mereka. Namun seruan untuk mengantri atau olokan tidak tahu sopan santun dari semua siswa0siswi itu tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh kedua gadis itu. Mereka justru berteriak bersamaan kepada bibi penjual di kios tersebut.

"Ahjumma! Aku pesan satu set menu A!"

Si bibi terdiam sesaat namun dengan segera mengarahkan jari telunjuknya dengan tegak ke arah mereka berdua dan mengatakan,

"Menu A tinggal 1." Sahut si Bibi kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka dan hanya memerintahkan salah satu pegawainya untuk melayani kedua gadis itu. Sedangkan kedua gadis yang sama-sama ingin menyantap menu yang mereka inginkan saling memandang tajam satu sama lain lalu tanpa diberi aba-aba kembali berteriak bersamaan.

"Berikan menu itu kepadaku!" seru mereka berdua yang berujung pada kebingungan tingkat dewa untuk si pegawai malang. Dia benar-benar bingung serta takut karena pandangan menusuk yang diberikan oleh kedua gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sednag berbaik hati dengan si pegawai, karena tidak lama setelah kedua gadis itu berteriak, teman si pegawai mengatakan hal yang menyelamatkannya dari amukan gadis-gadis dengan aura setan itu.

"Silahkan, satu set Menu A."

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya melihat ke samping dan menyaksikan seorang siswi lain sudah membawa pergi menu yang mereka inginkan. Rupanya mereka terlambat dan terlalu fokus dengan saingan mereka sehingga menu tersebut dipesan oleh orang lain. Alhasil, keinginan mereka berdua untuk dapat menikmati menu makanan favorit mereka lenyap sudah.

Mengetahui usaha mereka sia-sia, keduanya kembali saling pandang dan beradu mulut. Adu mulut mereka cukup mengganggu yang lain sehingga tanpa basa-basi lagi, si bibi menyuruh pegawainya yang lain untuk mengusir mereka. Keduanya berdecak kesal dan mengomel kepada pegawai yang mendorong mereka dari antrian sebelum akhirnya keduanya kembali beradu mulut.

"Ini salahmu dasar perempuan salju mengerikan!" teriak gadis yang lebih tinggi sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada gadis yang satunya. Si gadis yang diolok sebagai perempuan saju itu tidak terima tentunya. Dia menepis tangan sang gadis tinggi dan membentaknya balik.

"Apa kau bilang?! Perempuan salju?! Kau ini apa?! Kau itu setan wanita berleher panjang!" olok si gadis tak kalah keras. Aura mengerikan muncul dari si gadis tinggi yang marah karena di sebut setan wanita berleher panjang.

"Apa! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku ini tinggi semampai seperti model. Beda denganmu dasar kuntet!"

"What?! You bit**!"

"Sl**!"

"Wh***!" dan sederet kata-kata yang harus disensor karena terlalu vulgar untuk didengar oleh orang lain. Keduanya terus saja bertengkar sampai mereka lupa waktu makan siang mereka akan segera berakhir padahal mereka belum makan apapun. Dan benar saja, ketika bel tanda semua siswa-siswi harus masuk kelas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, keduanya kembali secara bersamaan berteriak histeris dan berlari ke toko serba ada untuk membeli roti. Anehnya mereka tidak lelah untuk terus saja bersaing menuju toko tersebut, padahal mereka terancam kelaparan dan belum lagi dihukum jika terlambat masuk kelas. Ya, memang sulit dipercaya bahwa kedua orang yang seperti Tom dan Jerry ini dulunya adalah sahabat baik. Sahabat yang sekarang menjadi musuh hanya karena seorang pemuda bernama Lee Donghae.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kelas 2A**

"Bisakah kau percaya Siwon-ah kalau perempuan setan itu memanggilku sl**?! Memangnya dia apa?! Bit**!" maki Kim Kibum, salah satu dari gadis yang tadi bertengkar di kantin. Dia sekarang sedang mengeluarkan kekesalannya di hadapan sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya Choi Siwon, pemuda lembut baik hati yang ketampanannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Ditambah dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap dan badan yang berbentuk dengan otot _six pack_nya.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar makian Kibum yang menurutnya sudah tidak sesuai lagi diutarakan oleh gadis secantik Kibum. Terlebih lagi makian itu ditujukan kepada seseorang yang dulunya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Siwon sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti mengapa persahabatan keduanya bisa terpecah hanya karena satu masalah, yaitu percintaan. Itu akar dari semua pertengkaran yang menurut Siwon sangat mengganggu ini.

Siwon lalu mengambil sebuah apel dari tas sekolahnya. Pemuda itu memang selalu menyimpan buah merah kesukaan gadis di depannya ini, berjaga-jaga jika Kibum meledak-ledak seperti sekarang. Buah ini bisa menurunkan emosi Kibum walau sejenak. Siwon menyodorkan buah tersebut yang langsung disambut dengan gembira oleh Kibum. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kibum langsung menggigit buah apel yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Siwon dengan sapu tangannya itu.

Disaat Kibum sedang menikmati buahnya itu, Lee Donghae, kekasih Kibum sekaligus biang masalah dari rusaknya persahabatan Kibum dengan si gadis yang bertengkar dengannya di kantin, masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung mendekat ke arah Kibum yang langsung membuang sisa apel yang belum habis ke tempat sampah untuk menyambut Donghae.

"Hae! Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya sebentar lagi jam pelajaran terakhir. Nanti kau terlambat sayang." Ucap Kibum manis berbanding terbalik dengan ucapan yang penuh emosi tadi. Siwon memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan malas. Siwon bukannya tidak suka jika Kibum bahagia dengan kekasihnya, hanya saja mengapa dia harus memilih Donghae yang terkenal playboy di sekolah mereka.

"Hanya ingin melihat snow princessku yang cantik saja. Aku rindu denganmu Bummie." Gombal Donghae. Siwon sekali lagi memutar matanya malas. Jika dia bisa, dia ingin menarik Kibum dan mengguncang tubuhnya agar Kibum sadar bahwa Donghae bukan pemuda yang tepat untuk dirinya. Tapi Siwon terlalu baik untuk melakukan itu semua. Dia terlalu sayang kepada Kibum sampai dia tidak ingin Kibum marah padanya. Dalam hati Siwon berharap suatu saat mata Kibum bisa terbuka lebar tanpa campur tangannya bahwa Donghae tidak serius dengannya.

"Kau baik sekali sayang. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengunjungiku." Sahut Kibum dengan manisnya.

"Sama-sama sayang. Oke. Aku kembali dulu ya. Sabtu depan kita kencan ya manis." Balas Donghae lagi. Kali ini Siwon membuat gerakan seperti orang mau muntah ketika mendengar gombalan Donghae untuk Kibum. Siwon tahu Donghae sering mengucapkan kata-kata sayang, manis, cantik kepada semua teman kencannya. Walau Siwon termasuk orang yang romantis, tapi dia tidak pernah mengumbar kata-kata itu jika bukan kepada orang yang dia cintai.

"Oke sayang." Sahut Kibum dan tak lupa memberikan Donghae kecupan di pipinya. Siwon sekali lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat tingkah Kibum yang sekarang terus memandang punggung Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar membuat Siwon tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Meski dia baru saja berharap Kibum mampu menyadari sendiri bahwa dia membuat kesalahan dengan memilih Donghae sebagai kekasih, tapi ini sudah di luar batas toleransi dari Siwon. Dengan segera, Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk satu lagi sahabatnya yang mungkin sekarang juga sedang menjadi tempat pelampiasan seseorang di kelas mereka.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kelas 2B**

Shim Changmin, pemuda tinggi seperti tiang listrik penyuka semua makanan dengan wajah tampan yang eksotik itu memalingkan perhatiannya sejenak dari gerutuan sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun, lawan Kim Kibum saat di kantin tadi. Perhatian pemuda tinggi itu terganggu dengan getaran ponselnya yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Diambil ponsel itu dari saku celana dan dia langsung membaca pesan yang masuk.

_From : Ma Siwon hyung_

_Changmin-ah, Donghae baru saja datang ke kelasku. Jadi mungkin dia akan ke kelasmu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua bisa begitu buta dan tidak mengetahui bahwa Donghae menduakan mereka. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Sementara ini, tolong jaga baby Kyu untukku ya. Thanks Changmin-ah._

_PS: Apa baby Kyu tampil semanis, seimut, dan secantik kemarin-kemarin? Aku rindu dengannya Changmin-ah. Jangan lupa ambilkan fotonya untukku._

Begitu selesai membaca pesan itu, Changmin hanya berdecak sebal karena kenorakan Siwon jika sudah menyangkut soal Kyuhyun. Cowok tampan yang bagaikan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah itu begitu menyukai Kyuhyun walau sampai sekarang dia belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

"Minnie-ah! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" seru Kyuhyun marah karena Changmin sepertinya tidak mendengarkan keluhan dan omelannya soal Kibum. Changmin yang gugup karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun, hanya memberikan cengiran kecil membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kyu." Panggil seseorang dari pintu masuk kelas Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Donghae sedang bersandar dan memberikan senyum yang bagi Kyuhyun teramat tampan, tapi bagi Changmin bagaikan cemooh untuknya.

"Hae!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berlari ke arah kekasihnya itu. Begitu gadis manis itu sampai, dia langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae sambil mengecup hidung Donghae. Donghae membalasnya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan di pelipis Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghela nafas melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Benar kata Siwon, kenapa kedua gadis itu bisa begitu buta dan tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae menduakan mereka. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sampai bermusuhan karena masing-masing mengira bahwa yang lain mencoba mengambil kekasihnya itu. Changmin tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan ini. Seperti pesan Siwon tadi, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu agar kedua gadis itu bisa melihat siapa Donghae sebenarnya. Changmin tidak mau sahabatnya menderita ketika Donghae meninggalkannya karena merasa bosan. Terlebih lagi Changmin tidak mau gadis pujaan hatinya, Kim Kibum sampai menangis hanya karena playboy kacangan itu.

Tampaknya, rencana yang sudah dia susun dengan Siwon harus dilakukan dalam waktu dekat ini. Dengan ketetapan itu, Changmin kembali membuka ponselnya dan mengetik pesan balasan untuk Siwon. Setelah Changmin selesai mengetik pesannya, Changmin menatap pasangan di pintu masuk kelas itu dengan seringai. Seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk yang melihatnya berdiri.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kelas 2A**

Siwon merasakan getaran dari saku celananya saat guru menjelaskan materi di depan kelas. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru, Siwon mengambil ponselnya lalu membaca isi pesan dari Changmin itu.

_From : Lord VoldeMin_

_Hyung, Donghae datang kesini dan bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahan melihat Donghae bersikap seenaknya dengan mereka berdua. Sepertinya kita harus menjalankan rencana kita. Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah di café biasa. Jangan lupa bawa Kibum._

_PS: Kyuhyun terlihat mengerikan hari ini ketika dia marah-marah soal Kibum, tapi pasti kau tidak akan percaya bukan?! Jadi jangan berkata yang membuatku merinding hyung! Apalagi memintaku mengambil fotonya. Geez hyung!_

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hi amazing readers. I'm back with a four shot FF. This FF I dedicated to my lovely saengie renirenilubis or oR3n_cH N for her birthday. So happy birthday cute little sister. Hope you like this. Tanjoubi omedetou.. \(^o^)/

Ini FF sebenarnya udah selesai, tapi postingnya aq bagi-bagi. Iseng aja sih .… FF ini juga udah pernah di post di blog aq sebelumnya jadi kalau merasa udah pernah baca, berarti udah pernah mampir ke blog aq.. FYI, FF ini real from my brain, so don't accuse me for plagiarism..

Oh ya, bagi yang biasnya Donghae, mian ya dear kalo Donghae playboy abis disini.. aq ga kepikiran orang lain soalnya T^T.. Sekali lagi mian ya #please don't chase me and burn me alive.. Andwee…

Okay, stop ngocehnya.. Silahkan dinikmati FF ini #waiter mode.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya amazing readers.. Enjoy this chapter and hope you amazing readers would also like it.

Sankyu & peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**** The Boy Is Mine** **2**

**Pairing :**Best-friend!Kihyun, Wonkyu, Changbum, Haekyu, Haebum

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch, a rather fast plot, a bit of swearing, OCC

**Inspired :** A song 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy & Monica

**Summary**** : **What's going to happen when two best friends is trying to win a guy's heart? What will they do?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****) **

**Café Dekat Sekolah**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk sekitar 10 menit di café tersebut tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Siwon dan Kibum akan datang ke sana. Changmin sudah memesan minuman dan kue untuk mereka berempat karena dia tidak mau membuang waktu hanya untuk hal-hal tidak penting. Jika nanti Siwon dan Kibum tidak suka, dia bisa menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman yang telah di pesan. Lebih bagus untuknya.

"Minnie, kita menunggu siapa sih? Aku sampai menolak tawaran Hae-ah untuk mengantarku pulang karena kau memohon untuk aku temani." Keluh Kyuhyun yang bosan menunggu. Changmin melihat sekilas sahabatnya ini lalu menggelengkan kepala. Dulu Kyuhyun tidak semenyebalkan sekarang. Changmin tahu temannya ini mempunyai kadar kesabaran yang sangat minim tapi Kyuhyun jarang mengeluh. Dia paling hanya memandang Changmin dengan delikan mata yang membuat Changmin sedikit tidak enak, tapi tidak pernah mengeluh seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah sejak dia bergaul dengan Donghae. Changmin berpikir, pengaruh apa yang dimiliki oleh Donghae hingga temannya ini bisa semanja ini tapi manja yang sangat menggangu. Changmin baru saja ingin mengkomentari sikap Kyuhyun ketika suara Siwon terdengar dari pintu masuk café.

"Ayolah Kibummie, sampai kapan kau akan cemberut seperti itu? Apakah kau tega membiarkan aku pergi sendirian?"

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang sih Siwonnie? Aku sampai harus menolak tawaran Hae-ah untuk mengantarku pulang." keluh Kibum masih dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Changmin yang sayup-sayup mendengar pembicaraan Siwon dan Kibum ingin sekali menepuk dahinya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bahkan Kibum yang terkenal sebagai ice princess karena taraf kedinginannya terhadap orang lain yang di luar batas itu bisa memiliki sikap menyebalkan sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Kau ikut saja." Kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kibum menuju meja Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah sempat melihat mereka berdua sementara Kibum tidak sadar bahwa dia akan bertemu musuh besarnya.

Ketika Kibum mengetahui Kyuhyun ada di meja di dekat jendela bersama dengan Changmin, Kibum membuka lebar matanya terkejut sekaligus kesal dengan Siwon. Kibum lalu mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Siwon meski baru sedetik dia sendiri yang menundukkan kepalanya karena Siwon sudah terlebih dulu mendelikan matanya, memberi isyarat kepada Kibum untuk tidak banyak komentar. Kibum yang tahu persis bahwa Siwon yang marah adalah hal yang paling menakutkan, memutuskan mengikuti dulu keinginan Siwon.

Dengan terpaksa Kibum duduk di depan Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga menampakan wajah tidak sukanya kepada Kibum. Keduanya saling memandang tajam dan penuh amarah. Changmin dan Siwon, yang sudah duduk di depan Changmin, hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kedua pemuda itu membiarkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang terus saja memandang, tanpa mau berbicara satu patah kata pun. Akhirnya, tidak tahan dengan kesunyian canggung tersebut, Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisi foto-foto dan meletakannya di meja dengan harapan salah satu dari gadis keras kepala ini mau melihat isinya dan sadar diri dari semua kegilaan ini. Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Kedua gadis itu tidak membuka amplop itu. Jangankan membuka, melihat saja tidak. Mereka justru kembali bertengkar.

"Kibum-ssi. Sepertinya kita harus memperjelas semua kesalahpahaman yang kau timbulkan. Kau harus tahu dan sadar bahwa Hae-ah itu pacarku." Ujar Kyuhyun datar tapi ada nada sinis di suaranya. Kibum hanya mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini tatapannya seperti tatapan meremehkan.

"Pacarmu? Kau gila ya? Hae-ah itu pacarku. Jadi aku mohon dengan tidak hormat, supaya kau jauh-jauh dari pacarku." Balas Kibum tak kalah sinis. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang merapikan rambutnya yang dikepang samping itu lalu menatap Kibum seakan Kibum adalah kuman yang perlu dihindari.

"Gila? Bukannya kau yang gila? Oh, aku tahu. Kau itu buta. Buta karena tidak bisa melihat kalau Hae-ah itu mencintaiku dan bukan kau. Jadi kalau kau cemburu, bilang saja. Aku tahu bahwa aku lebih baik daripadamu." Olok Kyuhyun lalu meminum capucinnonya sambil menyeringai senang karena dia mengira dia telah menang dari Kibum. Namun bukan Kibum namanya jika mengaku kalah begitu saja. Kibum juga meminum lattenya sebelum membalas olokan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi aku kasihan padamu. Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal jika kau pikir Hae-ah mencintaimu. Apa perlu aku katakan padamu betapa Hae-ah tidak sanggup untuk berpisah denganku semenit saja. Dia selalu mengunjungiku ke kelasku jika dia bisa." Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kibum, memincingkan matanya kesal. Dia langsung membalas perkataan Kibum tanpa jeda lagi.

"Oh begitu. FYI honey, Hae-ah lebih sering ke kelasku daripada ke kelasmu. Dia baru pergi ketika bel sudah berbunyi karena dia tidak mau berpisah denganku." Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi membuat amarah Kibum semakin menjadi. Dengan hentakan tangan di meja, Kibum membalas Kyuhyun dengan seruan yang cukup keras.

"Dasar perempuan penggoda. Kau iri padaku karena punya pacar sesempurna Hae-ah bukan?! Mengaku saja!"

"Kau yang penggoda! Kau itu kenapa sih selalu merebut apa yang aku punya?!" seru Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Dia juga menghentakan tangannya di meja. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, keduanya memulai saling berteriak satu sama lain.

"Merebut yang kau punya?! Bukannya kau yang tukang rebut! Kenapa kau tidak mengalah saja. Kalau kau masih memandang persahabatan kita dulu, kau mundurlah."

"Justru kau yang seharusnya mundur. Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa melihatku bahagia? Selalu aku yang mengalah. Kali ini aku tidak mau. Kau dengar itu. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan Hae-ah kepadamu!"

"Aku juga tidak mau! Kau yang harus mundur!"

"Kau yang mundur!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"DIAM!" Kibum dan Kyuhyun tersentak karena suara keras Siwon. Mereka berdua langsung menatap Siwon yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan tatapan marah karena kesal mendengar pertengkaran Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Changmin yang jarang melihat Siwon marah pun hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terkejut walau hanya sekilas. Changmin dengan perlahan memegang lengan Siwon dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri. Beruntung café itu sedang sepi jadi tidak banyak pengunjung yang melihat ke arah mereka berempat.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun lalu menatap balik Changmin. Siwon mengerti isyarat Changmin untuk memintanya tenang dan duduk untuk membahas masalah ini. Siwon menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, lalu kembali duduk. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah sudah lepas kendali seperti tadi. Apalagi Siwon melihat raut wajah takut dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Tetapi, pertengkaran mereka berdua membuat Siwon emosi dan ingin segera menghentikannya.

"Maaf Kibummie, Kyuhyunnie. Aku lepas kendali. Aku hanya kesal karena kalian selalu saja bertengkar. Kalian ini sahabat baik. Kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini hanya karena masalah laki-laki? Apa kalian tidak pernah merasakan bahwa aku dan Changmin, mungkin juga kedua orang tua kalian sedih melihat persahabatan kalian hancur seperti sekarang?" ucap Siwon pelan dengan nada sedih. Siwon benar-benar merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Kibum berakhir dengan perpecahan.

"Kyuhyunnie, Kibummie. Apa kalian lupa kalau dulu kita selalu main bersama, berpergian bersama, belajar bersama, apapun kita lakukan bersama sampai orang yang kalian anggap pacar yang mencintai kalian itu datang." Kata Changmin menimpali ucapan Siwon. Changmin berhenti berbicara sejenak karena ingin melihat reaksi keduanya dan ketika kedua gadis itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak mau melihat ke arah Changmin maupun Siwon, akhirnya Changmin melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Lihatlah isi amplop itu. Kalian bisa lihat siapa sebenarnya pacar yang kalian banggakan dan perebutkan itu." Changmin menunjuk ke amplop yang sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Changmin lalu kepada Siwon dan terakhir ke amplop di atas meja. Dengan perlahan tangan putih Kibum mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa foto-foto. Kyuhyun juga mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan Kibum yang mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut. Kyuhyun melihat Kibum memandangi foto-foto tersebut dengan alis yang disatukan dan dahi yang berkerut. Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan gambar apa yang terpampang di foto-foto itu karena raut wajah Kibum yang jelas menampakan rasa tidak percaya, marah, dan kecewa.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan foto apa yang dipegang oleh Kibum, tiba-tiba Kibum sudah meremas foto-foto itu, melemparnya ke atas meja dan mengambil tasnya lalu berteriak dengan keras. Teriakannya memang sedikit tertutup, tapi tetap saja masih terdengar karena teriakan Kibum terlalu keras. Puas mengungkapkan kekesalannya, Kibum kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dengan cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat Changmin, Siwon, bahkan Kyuhyun meringis. Kibum lalu melingkari kepalanya diatas meja karena Kibum malu dilihat oleh Siwon, Changmin, terlebih lagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dan walau dia menyangkalnya, cemas ketika melihat Kibum mendadak bertingkah aneh begitu langsung mengambil foto-foto yang baru saja dilihat oleh Kibum.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka dan merapikan foto-foto yang diremas itu, betapa terkejutnya dan kecewanya Kyuhyun saat gambar yang terpampang di depannya adalah sosok Donghae yang sedang bermesraan dengan banyak gadis. Tidak hanya itu saja, gadis-gadis itu kebanyakan adalah teman satu sekolah mereka, bahkan ada dua sampai tiga orang yang merupakan teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu kembali meremas foto-foto itu dengan kuat. Tampak amarah yang sangat kentara dibandingkan rasa kecewa yang dirasakan karena pengkhiatan Donghae. Dia lalu menatap Kibum yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan lengan dan bantuan meja. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan tatapan bersalah. Kyuhyun sadar sekarang bahwa dirinya bodoh karena membenci sahabatnya sendiri, yang dia kenal sejak kecil, demi seorang lelaki yang jelas-jelas telah mempermainkan mereka berdua.

"Bummie." Lirih Kyuhyun memanggil nama kecil Kibum. Kibum sedikit tersetak karena mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Sepertinya sudah lama dia tidak mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan lembut begitu. Kibum perlahan mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah Kibum, lebih tepatnya dahi Kibum, merah karena benturan yang dia lakukan tadi. Mereka terdiam sesaat seakan menunggu siapa yang akan memulai berbicara. Dan mereka tak perlu menunggu lama karena Kyuhyun lebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"He's a f***ing a**hole." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mendadak tertawa dengan cukup keras, membuat Changmin dan Siwon kebingungan. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum, dia seperti mengerti maksud Kyuhyun dan akhirnya ikut tertawa dan semakin lama semakin keras sehingga menyebabkan tamu yang meski hanya sedikit itu, kembali melihat ke arah mereka berempat. Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak perduli, mereka sepertinya tertawa menghilangkan beban yang ada di hati mereka. Mungkin karena rasa sakit karena telah dipermainkan oleh Donghae, tapi tawa mereka lebih kepada menertawakan kebodohan dan keegoisan diri sendiri karena sudah bertengkar dan bermusuhan hanya karena wajah tampan dan kata-kata manis.

Tawa yang membahana itu reda juga, menyisakan senyum yang manis di wajah keduanya. Mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa lucu sekali, pertengkaran selama beberapa waktu ini sirna hanya dalam hitungan menit. Mereka berdua sadar, walau pahit karena merasakan pengkhiatan dari orang yang mereka anggap kekasih hati, tapi jika harus kehilangan sahabat yang selalu bersama di saat suka dan duka pastinya akan menimbulkan lubang di hati yang tidak akan bisa ditutup oleh apapun juga. Kibum dan Kyuhyun hampir saja merasakan hal itu.

Tanpa adanya kata maaf, tanpa adanya ucapan penyesalan, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tahu saat memandang mata masing-masing bahwa pertikaian tidak penting mereka sudah berakhir. Tidak ada kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulut mereka ditujukan satu sama lain, tidak ada lagi tatapan cemburu dan mengolok dari mata indah mereka berdua, dan yang pasti tidak ada lagi kata cinta yang diucapkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun kepada Lee Donghae.

"Bisakah dari kalian menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Siwon membuat kedua gadis yang sedang berpandangan itu menoleh kepada Siwon. Siwon dan Changmin masih memasang tampang kebingungan akibat sikap Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin otak mereka yang rusak karena ada sulit menerima kenyataan hyung?! Donghae sialan! Ini semua gara-gara dia!" gerutu Changmin tidak menyadari aura iblis keluar dari Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum. Tanpa basa-basi lagi tangan Kyuhyun melayang ke belakang kepala Changmin.

Plak!

"Auch! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protes Changmin tidak terima dipukul tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun mendelikan matanya dan akan memukul Changmin lagi jika tidak di tahan oleh Kibum.

"Otakmu yang rusak. Kau itu bodoh ya?! Kami tadi hanya tertawa lega." Sungut Kyuhyun karena sikap Changmin yang sangat menyebalkan. Terlebih lagi ketika dengan polosnya Changmin bertanya lagi.

"Tertawa lega?! Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun semakin ingin memukul kepala Changmin sekali lagi begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Kibum menahannya, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Melihat Kyuhyun yang teramat kesal dengan Changmin, menimbulkan tawa geli dari Kibum. Kibum sampai sekarang belum paham apa yang membuat keduanya bisa berteman padahal mereka kelihatannya selalu beradu mulut. Kibum menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Changmin dan Siwon kemudian mulai bicara menggantikan Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun yang bicara sepertinya mereka akan disini untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kami paham apa yang tergambarkan di foto-foto ini. Kalian pasti ingin memberitahu kami kebenaran tentang Donghae bukan?! Yang kami tidak mengerti, kenapa baru sekarang kalian memberitahu kami?" jelas Kibum sekaligus mempertanyakan maksud Changmin dan Siwon menunda waktu untuk memberitahu mereka.

"Betul, kenapa baru sekarang perut jurang?!" timpal Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mendelikan matanya dan berteriak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kenapa kau mengejekku?! Tanya saja kepada kuda ini. Aku sudah ingin memberitahu dari awal sejak kalian menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Donghae itu. Tapi Siwon hyung mengatakan bahwa kita sebaiknya melihat situasi dulu dan tidak gegabah dalam bertindak."

"Minnie-ah. Kenapa kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan kuda dasar food monster. Apa mereka akan percaya begitu saja jika kita tiba-tiba memberitahu mereka soal Donghae tanpa bukti huh?!" tukas Siwon dengan nada datar tapi sedikit membuat Changmin terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh benar juga."

"Aish! Kenapa si perut jurang ini bodoh sekali?!" Sepertinya tidak perlu orang jenius untuk tahu siapa yang mengucapkan itu kepada Changmin. Dan tentu saja, si pemuda tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu kembali membalas dengan sengitnya.

"Yah! Aku ini selalu menempati peringkat pertama di sekolah!" ujar Changmin tidak terima di katakan bodoh oleh Kyuhyun. Namun tak ada satu pun yang menimpali ucapannya tadi. Mereka justru seperti menganggap perkataan Changmin angin lalu.

"Yah! Dengarkan aku bicara!" teriak Changmin kesal.

Plak!

"Auch! Yah! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?!" teriak Changmin semakin keras. Sekali lagi tangan ramping Kyuhyun mendarat dengan sukses di belakang kepala Changmin. Dan dengan santainya Kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan satu kata menanggapi teriakan Changmin.

"Berisik."

"Sudahlah Minnie-ah. Yang penting sekarang Kibummie dan Kyuhyunnie sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya." Sahut siwon mencoba menengahi dan sepertinya berhasil. Siapa yang sanggup menolak pesona seorang Choi Siwon, dengan senyum senyum berlesung pipi dari bibir joker miliknya dan suara yang menenangkan. Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya memalingkan wajah masing-masing sehingga tidak perlu berpandangan lagi. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Siwon penasaran apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua gadis manis ini begitu mereka tahu kebenarannya.

"Kalau aku ingin sekali membuat Lee Donghae itu menyesal karena sudah mempermainkan the great Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam. Kyuhyun benar-benar gatal ingin menghajar pemuda bernama Lee Donghae. Kibum yang mendengar Kyuhyun berucap demikian hanya mengangguk. Dia juga ingin agar Lee Donghae itu mendapat balasan karena telah mempermainkan dia dan juga Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun berkata demikian, menyeringai senang. Sepertinya rencana yang telah dia susun bisa dijalankan juga. Rencana yang dia susun sendiri tanpa bantuan Siwon. Rencana balas dendam. Siwon yang melihat seringai Changmin menjadi curiga dan dia agak sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan dalam menjahili orang.

"Kalau soal itu Kyuhyunnie, serahkan saja pada si Lord VoldeMin ini. Kau dan Kibummie cukup menuruti apa kataku. Aku sudah punya rencana." Ujar Changmin sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Siwon menepuk dahinya sendiri karena kecurigaannya terbukti benar. Changmin sudah membuat rencana membalas Donghae tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui Changmin telah memiliki suatu rencana yang sepertinya sesuai dengan keinginannya, ikut menyeringai dengan Changmin. Keduanya sekarang memiliki bayangan iblis bertanduk dan aura yang menakutkan. Sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon bergidik takut menyaksikan seringai iblis dari duo evil ini. Dalam hati keduanya merasa kasihan dengan Donghae karena menjadi sasaran dari apapun yang direncanakan oleh Changmin. Apalagi ditambah campur tangan dari Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Siwon saling pandang dan keduanya menghela nafas panjang bersamaan.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**TBC**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hi amazing readers. Another chapter... Told you I will update fast because this FF actually done ... #abaikan

Please enjoy this chapter and hope you amazing readers would like it. Tinggal dua lagi.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya amazing readers..

Sankyu & peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**** The Boy Is Mine** **3**

**Pairing : **Best-friend!Kihyun, Wonkyu, Changbum, Haekyu, Haebum

**Disclaimer :** All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :** Un-betaed, Genderswitch, a rather fast plot, a bit of swearing, OCC

**Inspired :** A song 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy & Monica

**Summary**** : **What's going to happen when two best friends is trying to win a guy's heart? What will they do?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Mall**

Sesuai janji kencan yang dibuat oleh Donghae kepada Kibum, sabtu ini mereka jalan-jalan berdua ke Mall terbesar di daerah itu. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi ketika mereka berjalan berdua dan singgah di setiap toko yang menarik perhatian Kibum. Kibum membuat Donghae senang dengan sikapnya yang teramat manis dan mesra. Kibum sengaja bersikap seperti itu agar Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua diikuti oleh duo evil Changmin dan Kyuhyun beserta Siwon yang mengekor di belakang duo evil itu, meskipun jaraknya agak jauh dari keduanya.

Kenapa dia membuat jarak dengan duo evil itu? Itu karena Siwon agak malu jika terlihat bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang. Alasannya? Mereka berdua berpakaian ala salah satu tokoh detektif yang bisa mengeluarkan banyak benda dari dalam tubuhnya. Jaket panjang, kacamata hitam, dan tidak lupa topi yang dirasa bisa menutupi wajah tetapi, bagi Siwon, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa keduanya sangat lucu ketika mereka terkejut kala Donghae membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah tempat persembunyian mereka. Dengan cepat Changmin dan Kyuhyun akan berlindung dimana saja, seperti sekarang. Changmin berlindung di salah satu pohon buatan untuk dekorasi mall ini dan Kyuhyun, oh tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun memilih menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik punggung Siwon. Gadis itu lupa kalau Siwon juga termasuk dalam tim untuk membuntuti Donghae.

Setelah mereka merasa aman, mereka bertiga kembali memperhatikan Kibum dan Donghae. Ketiganya tertawa geli dengan mulut yang menutupi mulut agar tidak terdengar ketika melihat tingkah Kibum yang membuat wajah yang mengolok-olok Donghae, menjulurkan lidahnya, dan membuat tanda-tanda kekesalan dengan tangannya sampai mengeluarkan jari tengahnya ketika Donghae memberikan senyum manisnya untuk gadis lain yang melintas. Itu semua dilakukan Kibum saat Donghae melihat ke arah lain.

Kibum dan Donghae lalu memasuki sebuah restoran karena Kibum mengeluh lapar. Padahal itu adalah panggung untuk melancarkan balas dendam terhadap Donghae. Kibum memilih tempat yang mudah terlihat oleh Changmin dan Siwon. Lalu Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sedang di toilet wanita untuk berganti pakaian karena dia juga akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam episode pembalasan ini.

"Kenapa baby Kyu bersikeras harus memakai pakaian aneh itu jika ujung-ujungnya dia harus ganti baju Min?" tanya Siwon sambil geleng-geleng kepala atas ketidak praktisan Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Changmin menolehkan wajahnya dan membuat raut muka seakan dia kecewa akan pemikiran Siwon tadi.

"Hyung, hyung. Ini namanya style hyung. Jika kita sedang jadi detektif, ya kita harus berpenampilan sebagai detektif. Hyung bagaimana sih?!" ujar Changmin masih dengan raut wajahnya yang menampilka bahwa Siwon tidak mengerti tren saat ini. Siwon justru hanya memutar matanya malas dan menepuk belakang kepala Changmin.

Plak!

"Yah! Kenapa semua orang senang sekali memukul kepalaku?! Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?!" protes Changmin karena selalu saja semua orang jika kesal padanya langsung ringan tangan kepada kepalanya yang berharga ini.

"Kau memang bodoh. Style apa?! Yang ada kau dan Kyuhyun membuatku malu sejak kita melangkah ke mall ini."

"Siapa yang membuatmu malu oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Siwon. Siwon terkejut karena suara Kyuhyun. Dia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan terpaku ketika melihat betapa manisnya Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun memakai baju blus yang mengusung model semi bat sleeve blus dengan ban karet pada bagian bawah dipadu dengan celana pendek dan asesoris kalung dan gelang dan tak lupa wedges cantik yang senada dengan warna celana pendeknya membuat Kyuhyun terlihat chic. Belum lagi rambut selengan Kyuhyun yang selalu dia kepang di samping, dibiarkan terurai. Siwon terus menatap Kyuhyun tak berkedip. Wajar Siwon bersikap demikian, dia memang jarang melihat Kyuhyun berpakaian kasual seperti ini. Kalaupun mereka pergi, pasti pergi berempat dan Kyuhyun selalu hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan kaos. Dalam hati, Siwon menggeram marah karena Donghae sering melihat Kyuhyun tampil secantik ini jika mereka berdua berkencan.

"Oppa." Siwon yang terlarut dalam kekesalannya pada Donghae tidak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon, dia msih tidak bergeming.

"Oppa!" teriak Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Siwon kelagapan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Changmin tertawa.

"Ya baby!" seru Siwon. Ketiganya langsung terdiam ketika Siwon mengucapkan kara tersebut. Wajah Siwon langsung memerah karena malu sudah kelepasan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan sayang yang selama ini dia tujukan untuk gadis berambut ikal itu tanpa si empunya tahu.

"Baby?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Dia menatap Siwon yang wajahnya semakin merah karena ditatap intens oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Changmin dengan entengnya menepuk bahu Siwon dengan keras dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Ahahaha.. Baby hyung, baby.." katanya disela tawanya itu. Siwon semakin malu karena ditertawakan oleh Changmin. Dalam benaknya dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa bisa tiba-tiba kelepasan bicara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut, menanti jawaban dari Siwon.

"Um.. i..itu.. Maksudku.. um.." gugupnya mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Namun sepertinya Siwon tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena tiba-tiba saja tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan menekan dahi Siwon. Satu tangannya lagi menekan dahinya sendiri, mencoba mengukur temperatur dari Siwon apakah dia panas atau tidak.

"Kau kenapa oppa? Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit ya?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir yang justru membuat Siwon tak hanya semakin merah namun menjadi terpaku dan membuka mulutnya karena sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun di dahinya. Changmin yang melihat situasi ini ingin menggoda Siwon lebih jauh, akan tetapi Changmin tersadar akan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa dari tadi kau selalu memanggilnya oppa. Kau tidak pernah memanggil siapa pun dengan sebutan itu. Bahkan Donghae sekali pun. Kau tidak pernah memanggilku begitu." Keluh Changmin sambil bercakak pinggang. Dia tidak terima jika hanya Siwon yang dipanggil seperti itu. Changmin berpikir seharusnya dia yang dipanggil begitu oleh Kyuhyun karena dia sahabat dekat Kyuhyun, lebih dekat daripada Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mendengar omelan Changmin, memutar matanya malas. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin sebal sementara tangannya turun dari dahi Siwon tapi tanpa sadar berhenti di lengan Siwon. Gadis itu terus memegang lengan Siwon erat, membuat Siwon berdoa kepada Tuhan karena memberinya kebahagiaan seperti sekarang.

"Dan kau menyebut dirimu pintar heh?! Akan aku jelaskan ke otakmu yang aneh itu. Satu, Donghae itu kekasihku, mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya, jadi aku punya panggilan sendiri untuknya. Dua, kau itu lebih mudah dariku bodoh. Seharusnya kau yang memanggilku noona. Ketiga, aku hanya memanggil oppa pada orang yang aku anggap penting dan berharga untukku. Kau mengerti perut jurang?!" jelas Kyuhyun. Changmin menyeringai lebar saat perkataan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tak lupa Siwon juga terperangah kala Kyuhyun menganggapnya setinggi itu. Dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berpose layaknya model, Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Berarti Siwon hyung itu orang penting dan berharga untukmu ya Kyu. Well, well, sejak kapan Kyuhyunnie?" goda Changmin sambil menaikan kedua alisnya membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Rupanya dia tidak sadar telah mengakui bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang berharga untuknya.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun berusaha memahami maksud Changmin. Dan setelah beberapa menit, barulah Kyuhyun sadar apa yang telah dia katakan. Wajahnya sekarang sama merahnya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun juga sadar bahwa tangannya masih setia memegang lengan Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan lengan Siwon dan menjadi gugup sendiri. Kyuhyun pura-pura merapikan rambutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

"Apa sih?! Sudah tak usah dibahas. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu pergi begitu saja menuju restoran tempat Kibum dan Donghae berada.

"Ah kenapa buru-buru Kyunnie?! Kau belum pamitan kepada Siwon hyung!" teriak Changmin masih belum puas membuat wajah gadis yang menurutnya gadis setan itu memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Minnie." Tegur Siwon agar dia tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun lagi. Lagipula Siwon berpikir, kalau Changmin terus saja mengganggu Kyuhyun dengan berteriak seperti itu, mereka bisa dipergoki oleh Donghae. Changmin yang mendengar teguran Siwon, hanya tertawa tapi berhenti berteriak. Dia dan Siwon duduk di bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari depan restoran sehingga mereka bisa melihat jelas gelagat Kibum dan Donghae. Mereka berdua lalu mengeluarkan majalah untuk menutupi wajah mereka agar tidak ketahuan oleh Donghae.

"Ahahaha.. Gadis setan itu tidak membalasku hyung. Kena dia. Wah, wah, Siwon hyung, selamat ya. Sepertinya tidak sulit untuk membuat gadis setan itu menjadi kekasihmu. Ayo kuda, tunjukkan keahlianmu membuat wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu. Aku yak..mpht..mpht.." ucapan Changmin terhenti ketika ada sapu tangan masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menyumpal semua yang akan keluar dari mulut pedasnya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kyuhyun belum tentu mencintaiku Min. Dia hanya bilang kalau aku berharga untuknya. Bisa saja itu karena dia menganggapku kakak." Kilah Siwon berusaha agar tidak terlalu berharap, padahal dalam hati Siwon ingin Kyuhyun menganggapnya lebih dari teman atau kakak.

"Puah. Jangan pesimis begitu hyung. Kau belum tanyakan kepadanya jadi jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Dan kenapa sapu tanganmu bau apek begini hyung?!" ujar Changmin sambil melempar saputangan Siwon kepada pemiliknya.

"Eh? Oh maaf Min, aku belum sempat mencucinya." Siwon terkekeh dan mengusap belakang rambutnya karena tidak enak dengan Changmin.

"What?! Puah..puah.. hyung jorok!" protes Changmin. Siwon memutar matanya malas karena tindakan berlebihan dari Changmin.

"Sudahlah. Jangan berisik. Itu Kyuhyun sudah stand by di tempatnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang?" tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan lagi ke arah restoran di depan mereka.

"Huh! Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Soal itu, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hyung. Kita lihat dulu saja disini. Lagipula pemeran satunya lagi belum datang, jadi untuk sementara kita hanya perlu melihat sejauh mata keahlian Donghae saat dua kekasihnya ada di tempat yang sama." Ucap Changmin sambil duduk bersandar untuk menyamankan dirinya sendiri. Dari wajah tampannya muncul kembali senyuman iblis yang membuat Siwon berdigik takut.

"Aku beruntung aku ada di pihakmu Min. Kau itu seram sekali kalau dalam mode jahil seperti ini." Kata Siwon yang membuat Changmin menatap ke arahnya dan memberikan tanda hormat dengan dua jarinya kepada Siwon.

"I'm Lord VoldeMin for sure hyung."

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Di Restoran**

Kibum melihat ke arah pintu masuk restoran dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah datang dan segera menuju meja yang sudah menjadi tempat janjian mereka. Kibum tersenyum senang karena sebentar lagi Donghae akan dibuat kelabakan dengan permainan mereka berdua. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah duduk dan siap disana, Kibum kembali memperhatikan Donghae yang saat ini masih memilih menu. Dengan seringai licik, Kibum menepuk lengan Donghae.

"Hae sayang, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Hanya sebentar kok."

"Oke sayang." Kibum lalu berjalan ke toilet yang berada tidak jauh dari meja Kyuhyun. Ketika berjalan melewati meja Kyuhyun, Kibum tersenyum padanya dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Donghae. It's show time. Begitulah benak Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kring!

Donghae mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan melihat terlebih dulu siapa yang menghubunginya. Begitu dia melihat nama Kyuhyun terpampang di layar ponselnya dengan segera Donghae menjawabnya.

"Yoboseyo. Kyuhyun-ah." Sapa Donghae lembut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang bisa melihat Donghae justru menggemeletukan giginya menahan kesal. Tapi dia masih memiliki misi, maka dari itu Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya dengan Donghae.

"Yoboseyo Hae-ah. Kamu sedang di mall ya sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun manis.

"Kok kamu tahu sayang? Ya, aku lagi di mall." Jawab Donghae masih dengan nada yang manis.

"Sama siapa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak merasa sedikit curiga.

"Kok kamu tanya begitu?" Kyuhyun yang memang ingin agar Donghae sedikit gugup sehingga bertanya seperti itu, hanya menjawab Donghae dengan santai.

"Masa kamu ke mall sendirian sayang?! Kamu kalau tidak punya teman atau siapa pun yang bisa kau ajak, pasti kau akan mengajakku bukan?! Atau jangan-jangan kamu lagi sama.." Kyuhyun sengaja memotong ucapannya sendiri karena ingin tahu Donghae akan menjawab apa.

"Ah! Itu sayang, aku lagi sama ummaku. Ya, ummaku. Aku menemani umma belanja hari ini." Bohong Donghae. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya, langsung berdecak pelan. Dia berpikir, kenapa setiap playboy selalu saja membawa-bawa umma mereka sebagai alasan jika sedang jalan dengan perempuan lain.

"Ummamu? Oh begitu. By the way sayang, kamu di mall mana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, pura-pura mempercayai ucapan Donghae.

"Aku di mall S. Kenapa sayang?"

"Masa? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga lagi jalan-jalan sendiri di mall S. Kita ketemuan sayang. Aku ingin mengenal ummamu. Kamu sekarang posisinya dimana? Aku akan kesana."

"Uh..uh.. Ketemu sayang? Aduh, bagaimana ya?" kata Donghae gugup. Dia tahu bahwa tak mungkin dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang di saat dia masih kencan dengan Kibum. Donghae terlihat tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Sesekali dia mengusap rambutnya sendiri lalu menggigit bibirnya kemudian melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Begitu terus, sehingga menimbulkan tawa kecil dari Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah laku Donghae yang kebingungan.

"Kok suara kamu gugup begitu sih sayang? Ya, ketemu sama kamu. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Um..uh..um.." kegugupan Donghae bertambah karena jika dia menolak maka bisa jadi Kyuhyun akan marah bahkan curiga. Tapi kalau dia menerimanya bagaimana caranya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Kibum.

"Ih kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar. Di saat Kyuhyun menanyakan hal tersebut, Kibum kembali berjalan melewatinya. Kibum mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai isyarat bahwa Kyuhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Kyuhyun juga mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada Kibum. Kibum lalu kembali ke mejanya bersama Donghae. Donghae sendiri tidak menyadari kedatangan Kibum karena terlalu terfokus pada Kyuhyun.

"Uh.."

"Telepon dari siapa sayang?" tanya Kibum lembut. Namun suara lembutnya terdengar mengerikan di telinga Donghae. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa kepada Kibum.

"Uh..i..ini.."

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Di Bangku Depan Restoran**

"Ahahaha.. Lihat itu hyung. Lihat wajah playboy bodoh itu. Rasakan!" Changmin tertawa lepas seakan tidak perduli jika dia bisa saja ketahuan oleh Donghae. Dia puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Ya Min. Ahahaha.. Walau kita tidak bisa mendengar dia bicara apa dengan Kyuhyun, tapi wajahnya itu. Pricesless." Timpal Siwon juga ikut tertawa walau tidak sekeras Changmin. Siwon mengakui, ada sedikit rasa puas melihat wajah bingung dari Lee Donghae.

"Oh ini belum seberapa hyung. Kyuhyun dan Kibum akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Kita lihat saja." Ucap Changmin dengan seringai mengerikannya itu. Siwon sekali lagi bersyukur bahwa dia bukan orang yang menjadi sasaran kejahilan Changmin dan dia akan terus mengulang perkataannya itu jika dia melihat seringai iblis milik Changmin.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Di Dalam Restoran**

"Uh.. i..ini..ini.." Donghae langsung menekan tombol merah yang segera mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi pemuda itu masih mengarahkan ponsel mahalnya tersebut ke telinganya, berpura-pura masih tersambung dengan seseorang sambil memberikan alasan kepada Kibum.

"Ini ummaku, sayang. Ya, ummaku. Umma, aku nanti telepon lagi ya. Ya, aku sayang umma." Segera setelah itu, Donghae lalu langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya, takut Kyuhyun meneleponnya lagi dan marah akibat Donghae memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka tanpa berpamitan. Kibum yang sebenarnya tahu dengan siapa Donghae berbicara, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kenapa dimatikan sayang? Padahal kalau itu ummamu, aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Lalu kenapa ponselmu di nonaktifkan. Kalau ummamu menghubungimu lagi bagaimana?!" ucap Kibum. Donghae terlihat sedikit gugup

"Aduh sayang, kita kesini untuk berkencan. Mengapa harus membawa serta ummaku? Sekarang hanya ada kita sayang." Gombal Donghae. Kibum ingin muntah mendengarnya tapi demi rencana mereka, Kibum harus tahan dengan sikap playboy Donghae. Dengan senyum manis, Kibum kembali duduk dan menanyakan apakah Donghae sudah memesan sesuatu.

"Kamu sudah pesan sayang?" Donghae menggeleng dan dengan santainya menggenggam tangan Kibum lalu mencium punggung tangan Kibum. Kibum ingin mencuci tangannya bekas ciuman Donghae, namun sekali lagi, dia berpikir bahwa dia harus tahan demi rencana balas dendamnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Belum. Aku pesan apa yang kamu pesan saja sayang." Jawabnya masih menggenggam tangan Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan menjawab singkat.

"Oke." Kibum lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Kibum memesan makanan dan minuman kesukaan Donghae, membuat Donghae tersenyum bahagia karena merasa Kibum begitu memperhatikannya. Namun karena terlalu bahagia, dia tidak memperhatikan catatan kecil yang secara diam-diam Kibum berikan ke pelayan berserta sedikit uang tip dan bungkusan kecil. Pelayan tersebut juga langsung mengerti dan dengan sigap mengambil catatan beserta uang tersebut dan mengantonginya di saku depan apronnya.

Pelayan tersebut membuka cacatan keci itu dan membacanya saat dia ke dapur untuk memberitahu pesanan Kibum dan Donghae. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan sedikit tertawa geli ketika isi catatan itu adalah untuk menaruh obat pencahar yang ada dalam bungkusan kecil itu. Pelayan tersebut sebenarnya sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Donghae karena akan dikerjai, tapi karena uang tip yang diberikan Kibum cukup besar, mau tak mau pelayan itu menaruh juga obat tersebut ketika pesanan Kibum dan Donghae selesai dibuat.

Pelayan itu langsung mengantarkan pesanan yang sudah siap itu dan meletakannya di meja Kibum dan Donghae sesuai dengan petunjuk Kibum. Kibum tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk, seraya memberi isyarat bahwa dia berterima kasih bahwa si pelayan sudah melaksanakan tugasnya. Si pelayan yang memang pintar itu juga mengangguk membalas sikap Kibum. Donghae yang tidak tahu apa-apa tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan.

"Ayo sayang dimakan." Sahut Kibum masih dengan senyum manisnya. Donghae mengangguk lalu memakan makanan yang ada di depannya itu. Kibum memperhatikan sebentar, memastikan bahwa makanan itu ditelan oleh Donghae. Dan setelah yakin, Kibum mulai menyantap makanannya lagi.

Di sela-sela menyantap makan siang, Kibum mengetik pesan kepada Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Siwon. Dia ingin memberitahu bahwa rencana tahap satu sudah dilaksanakan.

_To : Siwonnie, Changmin-ah, Kyu-kyu_

_Tahap satu sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu hasilnya. By the way Kyu, dia menyebutmu ummanya tadi. That jerk!_

Kibum menekan tombol kirim dan menunggu pesan balasan dari ketiganya. Sambil menunggu, Kibum memperhatikan kembali Donghae yang masih menikmati makanan kesukaannya itu. Tak lama, ponsel Kibum berdering singkat. Kibum tersenyum dan meminta maaf kepada Donghae karena mengganggunya. Dengan cepat, Kibum membuka ponselnya dan membaca dua pesan dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

_From : Kyu-kyu_

_Ya ampun tadi dia bilang kalau dia jalan sama ummanya. Apa dia tidak bisa kreatif sedikit sih?! Bastard! Awas saja kalau dia kesini gara-gara obat pencahar itu. Akan kubuat dia semakin menderita._

_From : Changmin-ah _

_Bagus Kibummie. Obat itu cepat reaksinya kok. Dalam beberapa menit dia akan langsung menuju toilet. Dan rencana tahap 2 akan dilancarkan._

Sementara itu Donghae mulai merasakan ada yang salah dengan perutnya. Dia merasa mulas dan ingin sekali ke toilet. Dia bingung kenapa di saat seperti ini perutnya bisa bermasalah. Dia berpikir, apakah dia salah makan? Tapi kibum juga makan makanan yang sama dengannya.

Blrup! Blrup!

Donghae meringis menahan sakit di perutnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Dengan terpaksa dia memberitahu Kibum bahwa dia harus ke toilet karena sepertinya ada masalah dengan perutnya. Kibum yang tahu alasan dari sakit perut yang di alami Donghae mulai berakting khawatir. Dengan lembut, Kibum menanyakan apa Donghae baik-baik saja dan apa dia perlu obat. Kibum berakting selayaknya kekasih yang baik hati. Donghae dengan wajah yang aneh karena tersenyum sambil menahan sakit hanya menggeleng lemah dan langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju toilet pria yang juga harus melewati Kyuhyun. Dan bisa dipastikan wajah terkejut Donghae ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan riang.

"Hae-ah! Kau disini?!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan memegang lengan Donghae. Donghae yang sementara melupakan rasa sakitnya karena masih shok bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di tempat yang tidak diinginkan olehnya hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menariknya untuk duduk di tempatnya. Hanya dua kata yang ada di benak Donghae.

_Mati aku!_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Di Bangku Depan Restoran**

"Oh My God! This is so hilarious! Kita lihat bagaimana caranya dia bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak ke toilet hyung." ucap Changmin senang. Terlalu senang sampai Changmin menghentak-hentakan kaki dan memukul-mukul lengan atas Siwon untuk meredam tawanya. Siwon yang melihat tingkah gila Changmin hanya berusaha menghindar.

"Kau gila Min." sahutnya singkat, walau tersungging senyum bertahtakan lesung pipi andalannya karena jujur, menurut Siwon, wajah Donghae yang pasrah dan sedikit takut itu benar-benar menggelikan. Siwon tersenyum simpul. Perlu dia akui bahwa rencana Changmin benar-benar menghibur dirinya dan dia berharap paling tidak membuat kedua gadis yang sekarang ada dalam restoran itu puas. Siwon hanya ingin mereka berdua melupakan Donghae dan mencari cinta baru. Siwon berpikir tidak ada gunanya menyimpan terlalu lama rasa dendam dan rasa sakit hati. Kedua gadis itu terlalu berharga hanya untuk menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan dendam dan sakit hati. Masih banyak kebahagiaan selain Donghae. Siwon berharap Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan mampu bangkit setelah masalah dengan Donghae ini selesai. Dan dia juga tidak lupa berdoa bahwa kebahagiaan baru untuk Kyuhyun adalah dirinya.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hi amazing readers. Another chapter... Muup kalo banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana.. Males banget mau proof reading.. Kayaknya butuh beta nih.. Ada yang berminat.. ^^

Oke, tidak perlu banyak cing-cong, silahkan menikmati chapter yang ini. Semoga masih suka yak.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak amazing readers..

Sankyu & peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**** The Boy Is Mine** **4**

**Pairing : **Best-friend!Kihyun, Wonkyu, Changbum, Haekyu, Haebum

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, a rather fast plot, a bit of swearing, OCC

**Inspired :** A song 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy & Monica

**Summary**** : **What's going to happen when two best friends is trying to win a guy's heart? What will they do?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Di Dalam Restoran**

Keadaan Donghae saat ini sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Tubuh dan wajahnya berkeringat dingin karena dia semakin tak tahan ingin segera ke toilet. Tapi apa dayanya jika tangannya masih di genggam oleh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Belum lagi rasa cemas karena takut Kibum mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun di restoran ini. Donghae sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Kibum seharusnya sudah tahu atau paling tidak melihat sekilas Kyuhyun saat dia ke toilet tadi. Mungkin karena rasa sakit dan rasa cemas, Donghae jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kamu kenapa sayang? Kok sampai berkeringat begitu. Kamu sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara semanis mungkin. Padahal dia ingin berguling-guling menertawakan kondisi Donghae yang cukup memprihatinkan. Donghae sendiri hanya menggeleng lemah karena tenaganya serasa habis menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Donghae benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan lagi. Dengan perlahan, Donghae mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan memberitahunya bahwa dia harus ke toilet. Dia sudah setengah berdiri dan hendak pergi ke toilet.

"Sayang, maaf ya. Tapi aku harus ke toilet dulu." Pinta Donghae memelas. Sungguh dia harus berada dalam bilik toilet karena jika tidak, bisa terjadi sesuatu yang pasti akan sangat memalukan baginya.

"Huh? Ke toilet? Memang kamu sakit apa Hae-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura cemas namun dengan sigap, Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Donghae dan membuatnya kembali duduk. Bahkan Kyuhyun memindahkan dirinya yang duduk di hadapan Donghae menjadi duduk disampingnya dan secara tidak langsung menutup jalan Donghae menuju toilet. Melihat situasi ini, Donghae ingin sekali menangis karena dia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit perutnya. Donghae pasrah ketika dia merasakan sesuatu di celananya.

"Um, Hae-ah. Kau mencium sesuatu tidak sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu soal apa yang sedang menimpa Donghae. Dengan memasang wajah jijik, berkerut, dan menutup hidung dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menahan bau yang menyengat, Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

"Maaf sayang, tapi aku harus pergi." Ucap Donghae langsung berdiri dan setengah berlari sambil memegang perutnya dan bokongnya. Setelah Donghae menghilang di balik pintu toilet, Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi untuk tertawa. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengganggu para tamu yang sedang makan disana. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Donghae tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Selain karena malu, mungkin dia membutuhkan celana yang baru. Jadi dengan santai, Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja Kibum.

Sesampainya disana mereka tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama. Kibum yang bisa menduga bagaimana reaksi Donghae juga tak sanggup untuk tidak tertawa. Keduanya lalu saling ber-high five, sebelum akhirnya ponsel Kibum berdering. Kibum melihat siapa peneleponnya dan tawanya semakin keras karena yang meneleponnya adalah Donghae. Kibum membuat tanda dengan jari telunjuknya agar Kyuhyun diam dulu sebelum menjawab telepon dari Donghae.

"Yoboseyo Hae-ah." Sahut Kibum pelan.

"Um, yoboseyo Bummie." Balas Donghae. Suaranya sedikit aneh karena sedang menahan sakit di perutnya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata adalah rasa malu yang teramat besar karena harus meminta apa yang akan dia minta kepada Kibum. Sementara Kibum yang mendengar adanya nada kegugupan dari suara Donghae, dengan santai bertanya kenapa Donghae seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kok suaramu gugup begitu?"

"Um.. Aduh bagaimana aku harus memberitahumu ya Bummie."

"Kenapa sih? Bilang saja."

"Um.. Begini sayang. Um.. Bisakah kau membelikan aku celana dalam dan celana jeans baru?"

"Apa?! Celana dalam dan celana jeans baru? Untuk apa?" Kibum berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya ketika dia bertanya hal tersebut kepada Donghae. Kibum tahu persis kenapa Donghae membutuhkan barang yang tadi dimintanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan dengan seksama juga berusaha agar tawanya tidak keluar.

"Ya sayang dan please kamu tidak usah tanya alasannya. Bisakah kau membelikannya dulu? Nanti aku ganti Bummie." tanya Donghae memelas. Kibum semakin ingin tertawa namun dengan santai dia menjawab Donghae.

"Ya sudah sayang. Walau aku bingung kenapa kau butuh semua itu. Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku belikan dulu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kibum kembali tertawa bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum lalu mengetik pesan untuk Changmin dan Siwon untuk memberitahu bahwa rencana tahap dua sukses dilaksanakan.

Kemudian kedua gadis itu berpisah lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak kembali ke mejanya. Dia nanti berpura-pura marah dan pergi dari restoran itu karena telah diacuhkan oleh Donghae saat Donghae pergi ke toilet. Sedangkan Kibum, setelah membayar pesanannya, keluar dari restoran dan membeli barang permintaan Donghae.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Butik**

Donghae sedang menemani Kibum berbelanja pakaian ketika sekali lagi dia melihat bayangan Kyuhyun berada di butik ini. Kyuhyun juga sedang melihat-lihat cardigan. Donghae meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia merasa hari ini dia sial sekali. Dia berpikir ketika dia keluar dari toilet dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah tak ada, berarti Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun pasti kesal dengannya karena mengacuhkannya tadi dan Donghae bermaksud akan membujuknya saat dia selesai kencan dengan Kibum. Tapi rencana itu huyar karena sekarang dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari dia dan Kibum.

Merasa dirinya terancam ketahuan oleh kedua kekasihnya ini, Donghae menarik tangan Kibum yang masih melihat-lihat dress kasual dan bermaksud keluar dari toko itu. Namun belum sempat Donghae keluar dari butik itu, langkahnya terhenti begitu saja karena sekarang di depannya telah berdiri seorang gadis kurus yang manis berambut pendek pirang seleher.

"Hae? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata mengenal Donghae. Donghae semakin bingung dengan kejadian hari ini. Dari telepon aneh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, sakit perutnya yang membuatnya malu, pertemuan kebetulan di butik lagi-lagi dengan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang gadis ini bisa ada disini. Donghae berpikir ada yang aneh dengan semua ini.

"Siapa dia sayang?" tanya Kibum benar-benar bingung. Kibum sama sekali tidak tahu siapa gadis yang sepertinya mengenal Donghae ini. Tapi Kibum mempunyai dugaan bahwa gadis ini juga memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Donghae dari nada bicaranya yang lembut dan panggilan hangatnya itu. Ditanya seperti itu oleh Kibum, Donghae hanya bisa menatap Kibum dengan perasaan gugup. Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari yang satu ini. Dia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika suara gadis itu menginterupsinya.

"Sayang?! Lee Donghae coba kau jelaskan kenapa perempuan putih seperti mayat ini memanggilmu sayang?!" tanya sang gadis namun dengan nada suara yang berbeda. Kali ini suaranya meninggi dan terdengar kesal. Tidak ada kelembutan seperti tadi.

"Putih seperti mayat?" tanya Kibum sambil menahan kesalnya karena baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan bahwa kulit putihnya seperti mayat. Terlebih lagi oleh gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Sementara itu Siwon dan Changmin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ketiga gadis dan Donghae itu menutup mulut mereka sebelum tawa yang mereka tahan setengah mati tidak keluar dan menggagalkan misi terakhir pembongkaran kedok Lee Donghae yang playboy akut. Mereka berdua tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang menjadi pemain terakhir yang sempat disebut oleh Changmin itu akan menyebut Kibum dengan sebutan mayat.

"Jawab aku Lee Donghae! Oh, jangan-jangan ini salah satu pacar kamu ya?! Dasar ikan bau amis! Tidak puas kamu sudah memiliki tunangan semanis aku!"

"Tunangan?!" Kibum dan Kyuhyun, yang seharusnya tidak ikut mendengar, berteriak bersama ketika sang gadis kurus mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tunangan Donghae. Kyuhyun bahkan langsung menuju tempat Donghae, Kibum dan gadis itu berada. Keempat orang itu tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang lain yang ada di butik tersebut. Mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan teguran dari pegawai butik tersebut untuk tidak membuat keributan. Ketiga gadis itu justru hanya melihat Donghae dengan pandangan tajam, sinis, hendak memotong-motong tubuh pemuda itu menjadi bagian yang kecil-kecil. Donghae sendiri sudah pucat pasi karena dia sudah tahu nasibnya setelah ini, dia sudah tamat alias tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang dimiliki, Donghae mendekati si gadis kurus, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih memandang Donghae dengan tatapan dingin nan membunuhnya, lalu menggenggam tangan kurus si gadis asing.

"Sayang, honey, babyku yang manis, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya khilaf sedikit. Tetap kau yang nomor satu untukku sayang."

"Oh, jadi kau mengakui dia pacarmu huh?! Dasar ikan teri kurang kering bau amis. Lihat saja ketika kau pulang Lee Donghae-ssi, kau akan menghadapi ummamu yang akan MENYAYANGI-mu dengan lembut." Sahut gadis kurus itu dengan memberi penekanan pada kata menyayangi dan pergi begitu saja. Donghae yang mendengar kata umma dari bibir si gadis kurus langsung membelalakan matanya. Dalam benak pemuda yang sudah tidak mungkin bisa di kategorikan sebagai playboy handal lagi itu, hidupnya sudah seperti garis lurus. Donghae tidak punya harapan lagi jika ibunya sudah turun tangan. Tanpa memperdulikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung pergi mengejar si gadis kurus.

"Sayang! Tunggu dulu! Please jangan bilang ke ummaku! Sayang!" seru Donghae sambil berlari terbirit-birit. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak perduli telah ditinggalkan oleh Donghae begitu saja. Mereka berdua justru tersenyum lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Donghae yang selalu terlihat tenang, keren, berwibawa, dan sepertinya tidak pernah takut apapun ternyata takut dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Ahahaha.. Aku.. Aku.. Ya ampun Kyunnie, Donghae itu anak mami juga ternyata ya." Ujar Kibum agak terbata-bata karena tawa yang masih menguasai dirinya. Kyuhyun pun juga sama halnya dengan Kibum. Dia menjawab Kibum dengan terbata-bata bahkan Kyuhyun sampai harus memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ya Bummie.. Ahahaha.. Lang.. langsung berubah sikap begitu saat gadis yang memanggilmu seputih mayat itu akan mengadu ke ibunya Donghae." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Kibum menghentikan tawanya dan kembali memandang ke arah perginya gadis tunangan Donghae dan Donghae baru saja.

"Seputih mayat?! Argh! Aku belum balas perempuan sinting itu karena sudah berani panggil aku mayat! Enak saja!" sungutnya tisak terima. Dia berdecak kesal karena belum sempat membalas perkataan gadis kurus yang menurut Kibum menyebalkan itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat betapa kesalnya Kibum dengan sebutan barunya hanya terkekeh dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kibum seraya akan mencekiknya.

"Tapi kau memang putih banget sih Bummie. Putih pucat seperti mayat." Gurau Kyuhyun. Mendengar gurauan Kyuhyun tadi, Kibum langsung melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dari lehernya dan mendelikan matanya.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk menyebutkan hal yang lebih parah dari setan wanita berleher panjang kepadamu ya Kyu." Ancam Kibum sungguh-sungguh. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun bukannya takut, dia justru semakin tertawa geli dan menepuk pipi Kibum beberapa kali dengan pelan.

"Ups, hihihi.. Maaf Bummie. Jangan marah ya." Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Mereka berdua lalu melihat lagi ke arah keluarnya gadis tadi dan Donghae sampai Kibum kembali bersuara.

"Hhh.. Sepertinya selesai juga balas dendam kita. Walau akhirnya tidak seru. Aku masih ingin menyiksa Donghae lebih jauh lagi." Ucap Kibum pelan. Rupanya gadis manis itu masih belum puas untuk membuat Donghae jera dengan sikapnya yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan. Kyuhyun mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Kibum sebelum menanggapi rasa belum puas Kibum.

"Ya, paling tidak kita sedikit puas sudah membuat dia malu di restoran tadi." Sahut Kyuhyun berusaha mengurangi rasa ketidakpuasan Kibum. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa sudah cukup dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Bahkan sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengira bahwa tahap terakhir ini hanya akan membuat Donghae kelabakan karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum ada dalam satu tempat dan berhadapan langsung dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa mereka hanya akan membuat Donghae memohon maaf kepada mereka berdua lalu Kibum dan dirinya akan pergi begitu saja setelah memutuskan semua hubungan dengan Donghae. Namun ternyata Changmin mempunyai pemikiran lain. Kyuhyun tahu kemunculan gadis itu pasti ada hubungan dengan rencana tahap akhir dari Changmin yang sepertinya sudah terlaksana. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lagi jika memikirkan bagaimana terampilnya dan luasnya jaringan Changmin.

"Benar juga. Aku yakin Donghae takkan pernah melupakan kenangan itu." Ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di dunianya sendiri itu tersadar. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu menarik Kibum keluar dari butik itu untuk mengajaknya pulang. Dalam perjalanan keluar mall, Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga mencari Changmin dan Siwon karena sejak kejadian gadis kurus itu berteriak kepada Donghae, kedua pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari butik. Ponsel mereka pun tidak aktif.

Merasa kelelahan dan mendadak ingin memakan makanan manis, Kibum dan Kyuhyun singgah ke sebuah toko kue. Mereka memesan cheese cake dan strawberry cake dan dua parfait lalu dua cangkir teh. Sepertinya misi hari ini benar-benar menguras energi mereka. Mereka tidak perduli jika makanan yang dipesan itu bisa menambah berat badan. Dalam pikiran mereka hanya menuntaskan keinginan mencicipi manisnya kue kesukaan mereka. Mereka berdua menikmati pesanan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang dengan sedikit gurauan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun merasakan nikmatnya kebersamaan mereka seperti dulu sebelum keduanya mengenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Mereka merasa beruntung bahwa mereka masih sempat keluar dari jarring cinta Donghae dan memperbaiki persahabatan mereka.

"Oh ya, habis ini kita mau apa?" tanya Kibum di sela-sela menyendok parfaitnya. Kyuhyun yang masih memakan kuenya sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kibum.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, sekarang kita single. Apa yang mau kita lakukan? Mau sendiri dulu atau mau cari pacar baru?" tanya Kibum lagi. Dalam benaknya, Kibum belum mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun dulu untuk sekarang. Hatinya masih sakit karena dipermainkan oleh Donghae karena jujur Kibum benar-benar menyukai pemuda tersebut. Hanya saja, jika Kyuhyun memilih untuk meneruskan hidupnya dengan langsung mencari pengganti Donghae, Kibum juga tak mau kalah. Kibum berpikir bisa-bisa dia akan digoda terus oleh Kyuhyun karena belum punya pacar. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kibum kesal.

"Oh itu. Aku tak tahu denganmu Bummie, tapi aku sudah punya rencana." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Kyuhyun sendiri juga memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah masalah dengan Donghae ini selesai. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa perasaannya terhadap Donghae tidak sedalam yang dia sangka. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun tidak terlalu perduli dengan perpisahannya dengan pemuda satu itu. Dia hanya ingin membalas Donghae karena telah berani mempermainkannya.

"Rencana?" tanya Kibum lagi membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menjelaskan seperti apa rencananya, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahu masing-masing oleh Changmin.

"Akhirnya selesai juga ya gadis-gadis licik balas dendam kalian." Sahutnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang dipandang sebagai seringai oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kedua gadis itu benar-benar terkejut ketika tangan Changmin menepuk bahu mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak sadar akan kehadiran pemuda tinggi tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kedua mencubit dengan keras pinggang Changmin.

"AWW!" teriak Changmin membuat seluruh tamu toko tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Siwon yang baru akan menghampiri meja mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Pemuda lembut itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan tingkah kekanakan dari teman-temannya itu. Dia berjalan lagi menghampiri Changmin yang terduduk di dekat meja Kyuhyun dan Kibum sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang menjadi korban cubitan kedua gadis yang sekarang membelalakan matanya tajam kepada Changmin.

"Rasakan. Sudah tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak memberi kabar, sekarang datang langsung buat kaget orang." Ucap Kibum pelan namun terdengar nada kesal di suaranya. Siwon tertawa geli melihat Changmin yang selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakan dari gadis-gadis ini. Siwon lalu membantu Changmin untuk berdiri lalu meminta kepada kedua gadis itu untuk bergeser dan memberikan mereka berdua tempat duduk. Ketika semua sudah bisa tenang dan Changmin pun kelihatan sudah tidak meringis kesakitan lagi, Kyuhyun menanggapi perkataan Changmin tadi.

"Perut jurang, ini semua idemu. Jadi kenapa kau justru bilang kami yang licik?! Dan darimana saja kalian ini? Kami mencari kalian sejak keluar dari butik tadi tahu." Protes Kyuhyun. Pipinya mengembung lucu dan bibirnya mengerucut karena cemberut membuat Siwon yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun tersenyum. Baginya sekarang Kyuhyun sangat imut dan ingin sekali pemuda itu untuk mencium bibir sintal Kyuhyun agar tidak cemberut lagi.

"Suka-suka aku. Lagipula kalian memang licik. Dan alasan kenapa kami menghilang adalah karena dia." Changmin berkilah lalu menunjuk Siwon sebagai dalang dari hilangnya mereka berdua. Sambil berbicara begitu, tak lupa tangannya mengambil tanpa ijin kue Kibum yang belum tersentuh. Kibum mau mengambilnya kembali tapi sendok kue berisi potongan kecil kue itu sudah masuk ke mulut Changmin. Kibum hanya menatap Changmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa Kibum sadari bibirnya melengkung membuat senyum manis dan tangannya yang bebas membelai rambut Changmin lalu mencubit pipinya pelan seakan Changmin itu binatang peliharaan yang sudah berbuat nakal namun terlalu lucu untuk di hukum. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin terpaku sesaat ketika Kibum melakukan hal tersebut. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menatap balik sambil berkata,

"What?"

"Nothing." Jawab ketiganya serempak. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling pandang sambil melemparkan senyum penuh arti sementara Changmin hanya terus memakan kue itu walau ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Terus kalian darimana?" tanya Kibum yang sesekali menyeka bibir Changmin yang belepotan oleh krim kue, membuat Changmin salah tingkah. Siwon yang melihat bagaimana Changmin kewalahan dengan sikap Kibum yang terkadang spontan itu, mencoba membantunya. Dia mengambil tas belanjaan yang tadi dia beli dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun, sehingga perhatian Kibum teralihkan dari Changmin.

"Kami tadi habis membeli ini untuk Kyuhyun." Sahutnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sambil mengambil tas belanjaan itu. Dia lalu membukanya dan matanya langsung berbinar senang setelah tahu apa isinya.

"PSP?! Kalian membelikan aku PSP model terbaru?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memandang tak percaya kepada Changmin dan Siwon. Changmin yang mendengar seruan Kyuhyun langsung menelan kuenya dan menunjuk ke arah Siwon.

"Bukan kami Kyu, Siwon hyung yang beli. Aku pernah bilang kepadanya bahwa PSP milikmu rusak karena tidak sengaja aku jatuhkan. Eh, ketika kami berdua pergi ke toilet sebentar saat kalian di butik, kami melewati toko game. Siwon hyung langsung menarikku dan membelinya untukmu." Jelas Changmin santai. Sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasannya langsung memandang pemuda yang kelihatannya menikmati kebersamaan dengan 'kekasih' hatinya yaitu makanan itu dengan tajam. Dengan entengnya kedua gadis itu kembali mencubit Changmin dan kali ini sasarannya adalah lengan Changmin.

"AWWW! Kalian ini kenapa sih?! Senang sekali mencubit aku?! Kenapa tidak cubit Siwon hyung saja sesekali?!" sungut Changmin kesal. Pasti sekarang lengan dan juga pinggangnya sudah memerah karena cubitan-cubitan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa Shim Changmin?!" geram Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda dia masih belum mengerti.

"Ya ampun Changminie, pantas kau selalu dibilang bodoh oleh Kyuhyun. Masa hal begitu saja kau tidak paham. PSP itu seharusnya kau yang mengganti bukannya Siwon. Kau yang merusaknya bukan?!" jelas Kibum sambil menyentil dahi Changmin. Changmin mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang disentil oleh Kibum. Dalam hatinya dia sebenarnya masih tidak terima jika dia selalu dicubit, tapi dia tidak mau berkata lebih lanjut karena takut amarah Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tidak akan selesai dengan cubitan. Changmin mengeluh dalam benaknya bahwa bukan salahnya jika Siwon bersikeras menghadiahkan PSP itu untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon sekali lagi merasa kasihan dengan Changmin, sehingga dia menepuk kepala Changmin lembut penuh kasih sayang seperti kakak kepada adiknya. Lalu dia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kibum dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibummie, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku memang ingin memberikannya untuk Kyuhyun kok. Jadi jangan cubit Changminie lagi." Kedua gadis itu hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Kyuhyun mendekat kepada Siwon dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih ya. PSP ini berarti buatku. Terima kasih sudah membelikannya untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terima kasih dari Kyuhyun.

"Oke, sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai bukan?! Kalian sudah balas dendam kepada Donghae dan aku kira dia akan jera sehabis ini. Paling tidak untuk waktu yang cukup lama." Sahut Siwon kembali mengingatkan hal tentang Donghae untuk membuat teman-temannya tidak terlalu terfokus pada hadiah PSP itu. Jujur, jantung Siwon sudah berdebar dua kali lipat saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. Maka dia langsung membicarakan tentang Donghae agar mereka bertiga tidak curiga dengan sikapnya yang malu itu dan kegugupannya di depan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan ketiga orang tersebut setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi hanya memberikan repon dengan mengangguk lalu melanjutkan lagi acara makan-makan mereka. Siwon menghela nafas lega karena mereka sudah kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Dia kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan beberapa kue lagi karena jelas satu kue tidak akan cukup untuk seseorang bernama Shim Changmin.

"Oh ya, Min, gadis itu siapa?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba membuat perhatian Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertuju kepadanya. Siwon sendiri masih sibuk dengan memesan kue-kue yang sekiranya disukai oleh ketiga temannya ini. Siwon sedang berpikir tidak ada salahnya memesan lagi untuk kedua gadis tersebut. Jika mereka tidak mau atau tidak habis, masih ada Changmin yang mampu menelan semuanya. Namun disela dia memilih menu kue-kue itu, dia masih mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Kibum.

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae, Kibummie." Jawab Siwon memotong Changmin yang baru saja akan menjawab Kibum. Changmin terlihat tak senang karena ucapannya dipotong Siwon yang menjawab Kibum dengan masih berinteraksi dengan si pelayan.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Dia teman Junsu noona, kakak ipar Changmin." Lagi-lagi Siwon memotong perkataan Changmin, membuat Changmin mendelikkan matanya kepada Siwon. Sementara target tatapan tidak suka Changmin itu hanya menatap Changmin balik dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Oppa, kau itu sama saja seperti Bummie, tidak peka." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk Siwon. Siwon semakin bingung walau dia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri karena wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu dekat dan juga karena senyum manisnya itu.

"Oppa?" gumam Kibum sendiri namun cukup jelas di telinga Changmin. Dia mendekat kepada Kibum dan setengah berbisik kepadanya.

"Ya, oppa. Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon hyung seperti itu. Aneh bukan?!"

"Oh ya?! Mungkin Kyuhyun sebenarnya menyukai Siwonnie." Kibum sebenarnya hanya iseng berucap demikian, namun Changmin menganggap ucapan itu sebagai berita bagus.

"Benarkah? Berarti perasaan Siwon hyung berbalas. Siwon hyung itu sangat, sangat, sangat, menyukai Kyuhyun."

"APA?! Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun?!" teriak Kibum lantang sambil berdiri. Changmin yang kaget setengah mati hanya bisa menatap Kibum dengan kedua bola matanya yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Sementara itu, Siwon yang mendengar teriakan Kibum atas perasaannya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya karena shok. Siwon berpikir, tega-teganya Kibum berteriak soal itu di depan Kyuhyun. Siwon berpikir pasti Kyuhyun akan membencinya karena hal ini.

Sedangkan objek yang menjadi pikiran Siwon sepertinya justru terlihat senang. Dia melirik Siwon yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi karena ulah dari sahabatnya itu. Melihat Siwon yang sepertinya gugup dan ketakutan, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengarahkan wajah tampan Siwon lalu menutup mulut Siwon yang masih terbuka dengan mengatupkan rahang Siwon untuk kembali ke posisi semula. Lalu tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Kyuhyun langsung mencium pipi Siwon, membuat Changmin yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan baru mau melanjutkan makannya dan Kibum yang masih berdiri walau sekarang sudah memerah karena malu, membelalakan kedua mata mereka karena ulah Kyuhyun.

"Oppa. Aku juga suka oppa." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu kembali menikmati parfait dan kuenya tanpa merasa kalau dia sudah membuat Siwon membeku karena pengakuannya itu.

Sedangkan Changmin dan Kibum semakin membelalakan matanya seakan bola mata mereka bisa keluar kapan saja kalau mereka tidak segera menutup kelopak mata mereka. Namun hal tersebut wajar, karena siapa yang tidak akan terkejut dengan pengakuan cinta langsung tanpa adanya peringatan seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Lalu apa yang dilakukan si pembuat masalah selain menikmati parfaitnya? Dia hanya senyum-senyum senang sendiri. Dalam benaknya dia tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi pemuda lembut yang gampang memerah mukanya itu jika dia melancarkan jurus manja nan seksi kepadanya. Nampaknya Siwon akan sering membatu mulai dari sekarang.

Kibum dan Changmin yang beberapa saat sudah bisa menguasai keterkejutannya dan melihat senyum tak biasa Kyuhyun itu, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan berdoa agar jantung Siwon cukup kuat untuk ulah-ulah yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Wkwkwk.. XDD, alamat aq dirajam sama amazing readers ini.. Hi amazing readers. Brought you the ending... Agak gantung sih, tapi pas buat FF ini memang ga niat sampe wonkyu, changbum jadian sih and kalo mau berlanjut aq belum kepikiran gimana bikin alternative ending.. We'll see how my brain yang memang suka error ini bekerja.. Tapi silahkan jika amazing readers punya imajinasi untuk endingnya.. Itulah kerennya baca fiction, kita bisa berandai-andai.. d^^b

Semoga pada suka ya.. Kalo ga suka, aq nangis Bombay T^T.. #plak

Oke, tidak perlu banyak cing-cong, silahkan menikmati chapter yang ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak amazing readers..

Sankyu & peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
